1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hunting apparatus, and more particularly to a combination hunting stand and game carrier which is readily convertible between those two separate functional utilities, and is easily portable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of an elevated hunting stand is commonly known to game hunters, particularly with respect to hunting deer. Often, hunters use portable hunting stands in locations which do not permit erection of permanent hunting stands (such as, for example, on public or federal land).
Portable deer stands which are known in the art are those which are carried to a hunting site, assembled, and attached to a tree. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,516 to Jamieson teaches such a deer stand. This stand comprises a seat and footrest, each of which are attached to a tree trunk for hunting in an elevated position. A drawback of the deer stand of the type shown by Jamieson is that the hunter must physically carry or otherwise haul the stand to and from the desired hunting location. In addition, the deer stand of Jamieson must be physically transported up a tree and attached to the tree in order to be used. Accordingly, this deer stand does not provide an easily portable, stable, reliable support for the hunter, and following a successful hunt the stand and the deer must be hauled from the hunting site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,523 to Howard relates to a portable collapsible deer stand comprising a trailer, base, and stand structure. The portable deer stand of Howard is a complicated device which requires the use of another vehicle, such as a truck, in order to transport the stand to and from the hunting location. This requirement limits potential hunting spots to those which can be reached by truck, and prohibits the use of this stand in remote or heavily wooded areas.
Hunting stands are also known which operate as both stands and game carriers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,040 to Fails discloses a collapsible stand and game carrier where the game is chained to a ladder portion of the hunting stand and the entire assembly is attached to a backpack and dragged behind the hunter. This structure is cumbersome and does not allow the hunter the option of carrying equipment on the game carrier. Another drawback of this stand is that the hunter cannot visually monitor the game during transportation, since the game carrier is transported behind the hunter.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,030 to Lobozzo shows a ladder-type hunting stand which may be used as a game carrier. This stand has a roller assembly which allows the hunter to roll a game-laden carrier, but this approach is also pulled by the hunter and is thus behind him as he leaves the hunting site. Also, Lobozzo's stand must be attached to a tree in order for it to be used as a hunting stand, and it does not collapse to any form of a compact configuration. Also, because the Lobozzo stand is pulled behind the hunter it does not permit that hunter to monitor his cargo as he is traveling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,556 to Mullin discloses a multi-purpose hunting apparatus that is convertible between a cart, a sled, a tree stand, and a free-standing deer stand. This apparatus requires a number of parts such as straps, guard rails, handles, and skis, depending upon how the apparatus will be used. As such, the apparatus is difficult to assemble and transport.